If You Knew the Truth
by Efils God
Summary: A Wallace/Daisuke songfic. Shounen-ai content. The two boys are in love, but how are they supposed to handle that across an ocean? CHAPTERS COMBINED, NEW CHAPTER POSTED.
1. You Won't Ever Be the Same

If You Knew the Truth  
  
Notes: Wallsuke fic. that means it contains shounen-ai/yaoi type stuff,  
flamers. It's a songfic. The song is 'It's A Motherfucker' by Eels, from their  
album 'Daisies of the Galaxy.' Lyrics appear as follows... -lyric-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon's characters. I do not own the song. Screw  
off.  
====================================================  
  
Daisuke gazed unblinking downward at the floor. His thoughts were long  
gone; the only thing he could think of was Wallace. It had only been a week  
now since they had been seperated, but it seemed as if it had been forever.  
Demiveemon looked over at him, actually worried about something other  
than his stomach for once. Ever since he'd come back from America, it  
seemed that Daisuke's mind was somewhere else. Daisuke had acted like this  
on occasion before when Hikari had blown him off, but it was never this  
extreme.  
  
-It's a motherfucker-  
-Being here without you-  
  
"What are you thinking about, Daisuke?" The blue and white digimon  
jumped from the floor onto the bed, next to Daisuke.  
  
"Nothing," Daisuke answered in a flat manner, sounding almost depressed.  
  
"C'mon Davis, I'm your partner, you can tell me." It was something that he'd  
said before, and he'd probably say it again if Daisuke were keeping  
something from him. It always got Daisuke to speak.  
  
"...I'm thinking about Wallace. Thinking about when he told me the story of  
what happened with Lopmon while we were in the woods; thinking about  
how we fought together. Thinking about everything."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Daisuke responded.  
  
"Like Hikari."  
  
"No! It's different-I, err, it...." Daisuke couldn't reason what he was saying.  
It was the same, and he knew it. He blushed.  
  
-Thinking 'bout the good times-  
-Thinking 'bout the bad-  
-And I won't ever be the same-  
  
Daisuke moped around his house that afternoon, wishing that he were back  
in Colorado with Wallace. He wished that he could be in Wallace's arms,  
being cuddled. It was hard on the weekends to not think about it. During the  
week, thoughts of school and his most recent fight Takeru running through  
his mind. When that was all over, though, there was no escaping his wish to  
be with Wallace once more.  
  
Daisuke went to his computer, figuring that he could at least send Wallace an  
e-mail if he couldn't see him. Daisuke knew that he couldn't spill his feelings  
to Wallace even if he did send him an e-mail. Daisuke was confused and  
mistrusting of his own feelings; who knows what the American boy would  
have made of them? So, Daisuke wrote an e-mail to the effect of 'We should  
keep in contact, what have you been up to lately?' and sent it off, praying that  
he would get some kind of response.  
  
-It's A Motherfucker-  
-Getting through a Sunday-  
  
With Demiveemon raiding the fridge, Daisuke was again alone in his room.  
The thoughts of the blonde boy that crossed his mind were beginning to  
worry Daisuke. He felt that he shouldn't be so obsessed. Wallace probably  
didn't even like him, let alone feel the same back towards Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke found himself entirely unable to shake the image of Wallace from  
his mind. He was too memorable, too beautiful to forget. Daisuke felt so  
much more for him than he had ever felt for Hikari. Of course, when he was  
with Wallace he acted as if she was the most important thing alive, but it was  
only to hide his true feelings that were now haunting Daisuke more than ever.  
  
After about an hour, Daisuke checked his E-mail account. No response.  
  
-Talking to the walls, just me again-  
-But I won't ever be the same-  
-I won't ever be the same-  
  
On the other side of the Pacific, Wallace was pacing about his room. In his  
minds raced thoughts of Daisuke. Thoughts that he had expressed to  
Terriermon, who admitted to having much the same feelings for Veemon. 'If  
Daisuke was as obsessed as he seemed with Hikari, I'm sure I could never  
have him,' Wallace thought. 'He'd probably think I was disgusting or  
something.'  
  
Terriermon had tried to ease Wallace's fears, telling him that he thought he'd  
noticed Daisuke staring at Wallace for extended periods of time, but it didn't  
help any. "A guy like Daisuke," Wallace would respond, "could have anyone  
he wanted. Why would he want me?"  
  
-It's a motherfucker-  
-How much I understand-  
  
Wallace spent that Sunday pondering on Daisuke. How much he'd like to  
hold that olive-skinned boy in his arms, stare into those deep brown eyes.  
How much he wanted someone to love. 'Daisuke probably hasn't even  
thought of me since we parted,' he thought to himself.  
  
With nothing left to do, Wallace decided to get online. By habit he checked  
his e-mail account first to see what he'd received "...Look, Terriermon,  
Daisuke actually sent me an e-mail. Maybe I can't have him, but at the least  
we could be friends." Wallace sighed, thought on Daisuke again, and wrote a  
response.  
  
-The feeling that you need someone-  
-To take you by the hand-  
-And you won't ever be the same-  
-You won't ever be the same-  
  



	2. Not Like All the Other Girls

Part two: Not Like All the Other Girls  
  
Notes: part two of If You Knew the Truth. Songfic. The song is 'You Look  
So Fine,' by Garbage. Lyrics appear as follows... -lyric-, E-mail snippets  
appear as follows... /snippet/. I am very sorry, but this song is extremely  
long, forcing me to seperate it into two chapters. I promise more action in the  
next chapter...I wanted a bridge to the third chapter of the fic, and I couldn't  
stretch it out over this entire song. The next chapter will use the rest of the  
song's lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Know it. Live it.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Wallace stared at the computer screen, Daisuke's most recent e-mail on it.  
They'd been going back and forth for almost a week. "...He sent me a  
picture." Terriermon, sitting on the computer desk, said nothing. Wallace  
double-clicked and waited as Daisuke's image slowly appeared on the screen.  
Wallace was left breathless at the sight. "I- he's even more beautiful than he  
was when I last saw him."  
  
"I don't get what you see in him," Terriermon responded. Wallace stared at  
the screen, ignoring his partner's commentary.  
  
-You look so fine-  
-I want to break your heart-  
-and give you mine-  
-You're taking me over-  
  
Moving Daisuke's picture to the side of the screen, Wallace began reading  
the e-mail. Half way through it, he stopped. He highlighted the phrase that  
had struck him. /Oh, I forgot to mention, Hikari and I have begun dating./  
Wallace repeated the words out loud. Terriermon gasped, and then looked at  
the monitor. A few tears fell from Wallace's eyes as he repeated the line  
again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Wallace." Wallace grabbed Terriermon and hugged him tight.  
  
-It's so insane-  
-You've got me tethered and chained-  
-I hear your name-  
-and I'm falling over-  
  
Wallace released from the Digimon. He deleted the e-mail before he'd  
finished reading it, closed out the picture of Daisuke, and threw himself at  
his bed. "I...I was so foolish. Ever since we met, I knew I felt something  
different for him. When he started e-mailing me, I actually thought that I had  
a chance. What an idiot- to think I could have someone so beautiful. I  
shouldn't feel like this towards another guy. I don't deserve him."  
  
"That's not true, Wallace! You're a great person. It doesn't matter if the  
person you're attracted to is a guy- you deserve anyone you want. I'm sure  
that Daisuke would love to have someone like you. Anyone would."  
However sappy, Terriermon's statement moved Wallace. He knew that he  
was going to have to work in order to gain Daisuke's love, but anyone who  
he felt so strongly about would be worth it.  
  
-I'm not like all the other girls-  
-I can't take it like the other girls-  
-I won't share it like the other girls-  
-that you used to know-  
  
Back in Japan, Daisuke sat hunched over the computer desk. "I can't believe  
I told him that I'm going out with Hikari."  
  
"...But you are, aren't you?" Veemon asked.  
  
"It's not real, though. What I feel for her isn't what I feel for Wallace."  
  
"Why don't you tell him that, then?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? You can't run around like this, obsessing over him. If he feels the  
same about you, then everything works out fine. If not, you can stop  
obsessing over him."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Veemon." Daisuke began in on another e-mail, this  
time to explain everything. If Wallace felt the same, that was great; If not, it  
was over.  
  
-You look so fine-  
-Knocked down-  
-Cried out-  
-Been down just to find out-  
-I'm through-  
-Bleeding for you-  
  
Before he'd finished writing his e-mail of confession to Daisuke, Wallace  
recieved the one that Daisuke had sent. "Terriermon! Daisuke e-mailed me  
again." After being overjoyed at the news, Wallace began working on his  
response: /I never had the courage to say it, Daisuke, but I'm in love with  
you, too. I was so distraught when I read your previous e-mail and the piece  
about Hikari. Anyway, I may be coming to Japan soon to visit, as it turns out.  
I would've mentioned it before if it hadn't been for what you said about  
dating her and all. Now we can be together- at least for a little while. Won't it  
shock the rest of the Digidestined to see us locked arm in arm? Especially  
Hikari. It'll be wonderful to finally spend some time with you like this.../  
  
-I'm open wide-  
-I want to take you home-  
-We'll waste some time-  
-You're the only one for me-  
  
As he read the e-mail, there was a mix of surprise, happiness, and discomfort  
within Daisuke. He had no intention of letting the other kids know about his  
feelings for Wallace- or breaking up with Hikari. After all, it'd taken him so  
long to get in her good graces, she would never speak to him again if he left  
her now. Daisuke decided to tell Wallace this in his next e-mail, and  
promptly wrote it.  
  
Wallace did not take well to Daisuke's response. He was all alone, and he  
dreamed of just holding someone in his arms. Daisuke wasn't so alone, but  
he did desire Wallace more than Hikari. As far as Wallace was concerned,  
there were only two choices before Daisuke: him or Hikari. They were the  
only two that he was going to let him have, and he responded with that  
attitude in mind.  
  
-You look so fine-  
-I'm like the desert tonight-  
-Leave her behind-  
-If you want to show me-  
  
"I can't believe that Daisuke would do that to me?" Terriermon looked up at  
Wallace.  
  
"Do what to you?" He asked.  
  
"He wants to stay with Hikari."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I needed all of him. If he can't leave her, he must still love her...I  
thought that I was different to him. I feel so much for him- if he doesn't feel  
as much for me, we shouldn't be together. I'm so different from someone like  
Hikari; that should make him happy enough to just be with me."  
  
-I'm not like all the other girls-  
-I won't take it like the other girls-  
-I won't fake it like the other girls-  
-that you used to know-  
  
"I can't believe I have to make this choice." No response came to Daisuke's  
cry, as Veemon was in the kitchen raiding the fridge. The doorbell rang. 'Oh.  
God. It must be Hikari,' Daisuke thought to himself. Answering the door, he  
found that he was right.  
  
"Hi, Daisuke!"  
  
"Hey, Hikari. I need to speak with you..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...we..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm in love with Wallace. I really can't go out with you anymore." Wallace  
acted cold, hiding any emotion he may have been having.   
  
"Takeru was always right about you." Hikari slammed the door, running  
away crying.  
  
'I knew I loved Wallace more. There was no choice about it...you'd better be  
worth it, Wallace," Daisuke thought to himself.  
  
-You're taking me over-  
-Over and over-  
-I'm falling over-  
-Over and over-  
-You're taking me over-  
  
/Hey, Wallace. I told Hikari the truth- I told her that I loved you. When are  
you coming here?/  
  
Wallace's face beamed. He didn't know how much it had killed Daisuke to  
treat Hikari like that. Daisuke was the one crying now, trying to ignore how  
he'd hurt his friend by thinking about Wallace.  
  
-drown in me one more time-  
-hide inside me tonight-  
-do what you want to do-  
-just pretend happy end-  
  



	3. The Distance In Your Eyes

The Distance In Your Eyes  
  
Notes: All previous notes apply. This section is done to REM's "Losing My  
Religion," from the album 'Out of Time.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and you should damn well know it by  
now.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Daisuke sat glumly on the uncomfortable airport chairs, waiting for Wallace  
to arrive. His betrayal of Hikari stuck to his mind, no matter how he tried to  
get rid of it. It was enough to make him wonder if Wallace was really worth  
everything that Daisuke had done for him.  
  
Pulling out the printed image from his pocket that Wallace had sent him,  
however, Daisuke was sure that it was. Or at least that he would have done it  
to Hikari anyway, even if it wasn't the smartest decision. He knew that he  
would do just about anything for that cute blonde American, wearing two  
layers of T-shirts in the picture like he had while they were all there in  
Colorado. Daisuke sighed as he put the picture back into his pocket and  
pretended that everything with Hikari had been for the best.  
  
-Life is bigger-  
-It's bigger than you-  
-And you are not me-  
  
"Hey, Daisuke!" Daisuke smiled as he looked up and saw Wallace looking  
back at him. 'He's so beautiful,' Daisuke thought, happy to finally glance at  
the American boy once more.  
  
"Wallace! I'm so glad that you're finally here. I feel like I've been waiting  
forever to see you again." Wallace jumped towards Daisuke and put his arms  
around him, nearly toppling Daisuke over.  
  
"Well I hope all that waiting was worth it," Wallace said jokingly.  
  
"Looking at you now, I know it was." Any longing thoughts of the things he  
had done to Hikari melted away in Daisuke's head as he stared at Wallace,  
who reached in from his embrace and kissed Daisuke.  
  
-The length that I will go to-  
-The distance in your eyes-  
-Oh no, I've said too much-  
-I set it up-  
  
Wallace and Daisuke walked down the halls of the airport; the eyes of the  
people around them were drawn towards the two like a magnet, watching  
with surprise as the two young boys hung off each other with seemingly no  
care for the attention they were attracting.  
  
Wallace- though he tried not to show it- was made a bit nervous by the stares,  
but Daisuke didn't even give a thought to all of the others around. Daisuke  
reached his arm around the back of Wallace's so that they could walk arm in  
arm as Wallace's e-mail had suggested, but Wallace pulled back. He found  
he wasn't nearly as comfortable with the idea in reality as he had been when  
just talking about it.  
  
-That's me in the corner-  
-That's me in the spotlight-  
-Losing my religion-  
-Trying to keep up with you-  
-And I don't know if I can do it-  
  
"What's wrong, Wallace?"  
  
"I just...people are staring at us."  
  
"People always stare at me. I've gotten used to it." Daisuke laughed timidly  
at his own joke and nuzzled a bit against Wallace. Wallace pulled back, still  
uncomfortable with it.  
  
-I thought that I heard you laughing-  
-I thought that I heard you sing-  
-I think I thought I saw you try-  
  
Wallace threw his bags to the floor as they walked into Daisuke's house and  
then collapsed into a cross-legged position onto the floor, too tired from his  
trip to stand anymore. "No one's home right now. Yamato has a concert right  
now, so Jun decided to get there early. My parents are off at work, but that's  
the way they always are. They set up a place for you to sleep in my room, but  
I was thinking, I don't know...." The reddish-haired boy looked away, a light  
blush staining his olive face.  
  
"I suppose. I mean, I've never really slept with someone else in that way  
before."  
  
"Really? I do it all the time."   
  
Wallace looked down, dejected. "Oh, really?"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Wallace! I've never liked another guy before, and my  
parents won't let girls sleep over. Even if they did, I wouldn't want to. All I  
want is you." Wallace looked up, a small smile on his face. Daisuke looked  
into his eyes. 'God, he's so beautiful.' Daisuke bent down to where Wallace  
was sitting and pushed his lips against the blonde boy's. Being as tired as he  
was made Wallace submissive, letting Daisuke slip his tongue into Wallace's  
mouth. Slowly, Daisuke pushed Wallace down, until they were both laying  
down.  
  
-Every Whisper-  
-Of every waking hour-  
-I'm choosing my confessions-  
-Trying to keep an eye on you-  
-Like a hurt lost and blinded fool-  
  
Sitting in the dining room, Wallace exhaled and put his head down on the  
table. Between the trip and his makeout session with Daisuke, he was simply  
exhausted. "What'sh wrong, Wallash?" asked Demiveemon.  
  
"I'm just tired. And I sort of miss Terriermon. I wish I could've brought him  
with me."  
  
"Noodles are done!" Daisuke came in from the kitchen, wearing a pink  
apron. He poured some of the noodles into a dish in front of Wallace, and  
then put some in a dish for himself. He handed Demiveemon the pan, and  
Demiveemon just began to chow on what was in there.  
  
Wallace laughed. "What's with the apron, Davis?"   
  
"It's the only one we have. Besides, I like pink."  
  
Wallace laughed at Daisuke again, and then yawned and poked at his noodles  
a bit. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to go to bed?" Wallace said,  
smirking a bit and raising one of his eyebrows. Wallace giggled.  
  
"Well, I always wondered what you looked like naked." Daisuke's face  
tinged pink. "I mean, I don't have any pajamas with me, 'cause I always  
sleep naked anyway. I guess most kids our age don't do that."  
  
"Not as far as I know," Daisuke responded. "But for you...." Daisuke and  
Wallace both giggled a bit at the idea of sleeping naked together.  
  
-Oh no, I've said too much-  
-I set it up-  
-Consider this-  
-The hint of the century-  
-Consider this-  
-The slip that brought me to my knees-  
-Failed-  
  
Daisuke headed off to bed alongside Wallace after they'd finished their  
dinner, especially at Wallace's request. Demiveemon went and found a place  
inside Daisuke's room to curl up and sleep. "Well...." Wallace trailed off. He  
looked away, a bit squeamish and unsure of what to do. He decided to just  
lift off his shirt, as that didn't make him too nervous. Daisuke followed suit,  
and then began undoing his shorts. Wallace blushed and looked away as  
Daisuke stood before him in nothing but his underwear. Wallace then  
removed his own pants quite cautiously.   
  
The two boys stared at each other, petrified and in nothing but their  
underwear. "On three," Daisuke said. "One, two, three." On the last number,  
they both quickly slid their underwear off and giggled a bit. Wallace realized  
that Daisuke was staring directly at his organs. Self concious, he ran under  
the covers. Daisuke quickly followed him.  
  
-What if all these fantasies-  
-Come flailing around-  
-Now I've said too much-  
  
Daisuke lay with his arm over Wallace's bare chest. The two boys' lips met  
for a moment, and then parted. "Aren't you worried your parents are going to  
barge in?"  
  
"The door is locked, and my parents respect my privacy anyway." Daisuke  
suddenly started tickling Wallace, who was caught totally off gaurd. He kept  
going until Wallace begged him to stop. Wallace ran his hand through  
Daisuke's hair, and Daisuke moved one of his hands between Wallace's legs.  
Wallace smiled, drifting off to sleep.  
  
-I though that I heard you laughing-  
-I though that I heard you sing-  
-I think I thought I saw you try-  
-But that was just a dream-  
-Just a dream- 


End file.
